This research will investigate the effects of two different methods of postsurgical intermaxillary fixation techniques on short-term stability of the surgically advanced mandile using Macaca mulatta as experimental subjects. Stabililty of the distal segment of the madible after sagittal ramus advancement osteotomy using 1) dental intermaxillary fixation, and 2) dental plus skeletal intermaxillary fixation will be studied cephalometrically in twenty adult female Macaca mulatta. Adaptations within the periodontal ligament and alveolar bone will be evaluated histologically at several intervals of time postsurgically to determine whether differences between the two experimental groups occurs. Adaptations within the suprahyoid musculature will be evaluated cephalometrically, histologically, and electromyographically. The short-term effects of intermaxillary fixation on the adult mandibular condyle will be evaluated histologically. The results of this study will have a direct and immediate impact on the related clinical problem of relapse after mandibular advancement surgery and will direct the choice of intermaxillary fixation techniques employed in the future.